Nous ne sommes pas supposés
by Oreha
Summary: La chambre est plongée dans l'obscurité. Nous ne sommes pas supposés être là. Moi le protecteur. Le garde du corps impérial. Et elle l'impératrice. Nous ne sommes pas supposé faire ça.


**Nous ne sommes pas supposés...**

La chambre est plongée dans l'obscurité.

Ombres noires,

Cheveux noirs.

Et ses grands yeux qui s'ouvrent sur moi.

Nous ne sommes pas supposés être là.

Moi dessus, elle dessous.

Nous ne sommes pas supposé faire ça.

Moi le protecteur. Le garde du corps impérial.

Et elle l'impératrice.

Je suis nu, allongé au dessus d'elle. Avec juste la couverture qui nous enlace jusqu'aux épaules.

Mes yeux sont plongé dans les siens. Parfois ils s'égarent jusqu'à la fenêtre, d'où l'on aperçoit le ciel nocturne de la ville. La nuit est claire. On pourrait nous voir.

Nous ne sommes pas supposés faire ça.

Elle cligne des yeux, mais soutient mon regard. Son expression est rigide, glacée, alors que mes mains chaudes parcourt son corps. Mais c'est une impératrice. Elle ne rougira pas.

Un instant, j'hésite à lui demander. A confirmer.

Elle me fixe avec autorité. Elle n'a pas besoin de mots pour ordonner. Et je n'ai pas besoin de phrases pour comprendre.

Mes yeux toujours rivés aux siens, je me glisse lentement en elle. Délicatement. Étroitement. Elle est tendue. Un instant je la voie détourner son regard, puis ses yeux se rivent au mien. Je n'ose pas la regarder. Ni même fermer les yeux.

Je me demande si elle est juste anxieuse, ou si s'est sa première fois Je n'ose pas détourner mon regard du sien. Ni même fermer les yeux. Un imperceptible battement de paupière. Qui pourrait dire "Ce n'est rien, continuons" ou "Oui. C'est la première fois".

Je n'ose prononcer un mot. Une larme, un soupire. C'est une impératrice. Une vie entière soumise au protocole. Une vie où seul ce qui peut être entendue doit être dit. Où les émotions ne font pas partie du protocole. Ou les silence sont des aveux, des sous-entendu et des ordres. Une vie que je doit protéger.

Je comprend ces silences. Du moindre de ces non-dits, à la plus cinglante de ses absences de phrases.

Mais je ne sais pas quel est mon rôle dans la situation présente. Ce silence est il un ordre, d'une impératrice à son protecteur? ou la timide demande, d'une demoiselle à son amant?

Ma seul certitude tient en cet entrelacement de détails infimes. Alors qu'elle me détaillait le programme de demain, nous sommes entrés dans sa chambre. Comme à l'habitude , j'ai sécurisé la pièce. Puis elle m'a demandé de refermé la porte. Et a continué à égrainer le programme. Des conseillers à rencontrer. La nouvelle taxe à ajuster.

Ce faisant, elle s'est assise sur son lit à baldaquin. Puis elle s'est tue. Et a plongé silencieusement son regard dans le mien. Un regard qui fait office d'ordre. De m'asseoir. à coté d'elle en l'occurrence.

Et alors que je m'exécute, elle souffla la dernière bougie. Et la pièce fut envahie par l'obscurité.

Toujours ce silence.

Je recule et me ré-avance entre ses jambes. Mon mouvement lui arrache un soupir. De douleur ou de plaisir?

Elle ne me donnera pas son consentement. Jamais. Ces mots ne font pas partis du protocole. La seule chose qui me fait office de consentements sont ses yeux noirs qui m'interdissent de m'arrêter.

Je n'ose pas l'embrasser. Je suis le protecteur, elle l'impératrice. Avec la distance que cela implique. Ses silences sont des ordres. Les miens des acquiescements.

Nous étions là, assis, dans le noir. Un froissement brisait le silence autoritaire qui nous entourait.. A mes cotés, le froissement des tissus, de vêtement qu'on hôte. Pas un mot n'est prononcé.

Et enfin elle s'allonge, entre les draps.

Nue.

A coté de moi.

Je pourrais lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. respecter le protocole, refermer la porte, partir. C'est une impératrice. Ses requêtes sont des ordres. Elle est intouchable. Ses désirs sont indiscutables. Si ses voeux sont que je la rejoigne, dans ce lit, là, maintenant, je le ferait. Mais il n'y a pas de protocoles pour ce genre de requêtes. Pas de mots qu'une impératrice puisse prononcer. Et je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il en serait si j'interprétais mal ses silences. Si je me fourvoyais sur ses désirs. Je ne m'y risquerais pas. Et elle le sait. Un seul de ses battements de paupières suffiraient à m'arrêter. Mais je n'ai pas reçu l'ordre de commencer.  
Je ne suis pas en position de pouvoir parceque je suis un homme. Cette elle qui a le pouvoir de par le trône.

Soudain je réalise que ce n'est pas elle qui doit exprimer son consentement sur ce qui va suivre.

C'est à moi.

J'avale ma salive.

Et je déboutonne mon col, du bout des doigts. Un mouvement imperceptible. Un geste sans conséquence. Au pire, je passe pour un rustre. Un rayon de lune éclaire la pièce, illuminant son corps enveloppé dans les draps. Et son visage. Qui me fixe constamment. Un échange de regard. Qui signifie que nous nous sommes parfaitement compris. Je détache mon fourreau et le range au bord du lit. Pose mes gants à coté de la bougie éteinte. Et retire le reste. L'épée, les calibres, ma ceinture.

Tout.

Avant de la rejoindre.

Une autre poussée. Elle se détend un peu. Encore une autre. La position est bizarre, moi allongée sur elle, mes bras encadrant son visage. Les siens le long du corps. Je bouge imperceptiblement, obligent ses bras à se décaler un instant. Elle ne les repose pas au même endroit. Et je sens ses mains se refermer dans mon dos.

Je cligne des yeux. Ce simple geste parviens à me faire rougir. Cet écart au protocole parvient à lui arracher un sourire. Un autre mouvement. Elle ferme les yeux, mais garde son sourire.

Je bouge régulièrement. Je sens dans mon dos ses doigts me caresser. Et d'un coups, soudain, je n'y tiens plus.

Et je l'embrasse.

Je sens ses yeux qui s'ouvrent, sous la surprise. Je n'ose pas ouvrir les miens. Puis lentement, ses lèvres se détendent, et elle répond à mon baiser. Doucement. Tendrement. S'adaptant à ce que cet écart du protocole ne permet pas.

Mes mouvements s'intensifient. Je sais que je ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Je ne tiens pas longtemps.

Ses bras m'enlacent si fort, alors que je me liquéfie en elle. Je parviens à peine à rouvrir mes paupières, pour apercevoir ses yeux qui me fixent. Puis elle détourne le regard, et je sens le noir m'envahir.

Une seconde.

Je me réveille en sursaut, les bras crispés, et tous les sens aux aguets. Un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce. Toujours en sécurité. Le seule changement est la bougie, qui a été rallumée. Que l'on a rallumé.

Qu'elle a rallumé.

Ses yeux sont clos, mais elle sourit toujours, et ses mains font des ronds dans mon dos. Un geste doux. Réconfortant.

Un acquiescement.


End file.
